Sadie Hawkins Dance RoxasXNamine
by Ramen.Princess21
Summary: Song Fic to "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K    This is my new profile, previous account was LeeshaVamp.


Crack Fic: Sadie Hawkins Dance/ Do you like my sweater? Rox-ane

Place: KHS- Kingdom High School.

**WE DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS THIS INCLUDES FINAL FANTASY.  
IF WE DID THEY WOULD BE LIVING IN OUR CLOSETS o.o  
MEZ AND TASH ARE OUR OWN CREATIONS.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Roxas POV

It was passing period of your everyday Friday afternoon and I was walking through the halls I noticed that the school was buzzing with excitement. I popped in one of the Ipod headphones letting it blast songs at random as the other hung down but I wasn't really paying attention to what was playing…I was more focused on the walls. The walls were decorated with banners and posters about tonight's Sadie Hawkins dance. I had forgotten all about it.

I passed the girls bathroom on my way to my next class; the chattering voices of girls caught my ear as I walked by, they were all talking about who they were going to take to the Sadie Hawkins dance.

" ...I think I am going to ask Roxas…"

The voice was muffled and drowned out by the other voices, but I was positive I heard my name. I smiled wildly and rocked out to the song on my ipod playing air guitar as I continued on down the hall wondering what the day will bring me.

The dance was suppose to be later today, it was always a surprise who the girls asked out every year it actually was kind of exciting, I wasn't aware that anyone even liked me and to be honest I hadn't really given it much thought because of my speech that was due in my next class. It hadn't even crossed my mind when I was getting dressed this morning, I mean I always look good, I mean really look at me I am Roxas but today I was just wearing my normal clothes nothing special my khaki pants and a black shirt with a white sweater.

I saw Sora and Tash walking down the hall to their next class; I jogged a bit and caught up with them slung my arm across Sora's shoulders in a friendly like manor. Sora didn't have to worry about things like a date to the dance, him and Tash had been an Item for a year now despite Kairi's jealously.

"Hey Roxas!" They said in unison. I looked over at Tash who was happily attached to Sora's arm, I smiled to myself. Tashlee hated when I would call Sora pet names.

"Hey baby," I said to Sora smiling as I went, feeling Tash's attention on me "Do you like my sweater?"

And today was no different with that.

"ROXAS!" Tashlee was pissed.

And with that I dashed off to my next class.

I took a seat in the back of my next class and laid my head down to take a nap till it was my turn to get up and do my speech. I got up and went to the front of the class room, I had to admit my speech was rather depressing so by the end of it I told a joke about the whole thing that got the whole class laughing which my teacher Mr. Strife didn't take to kindly to and sent me to the office as I was taking my bow.

As I walked off my ADHD kicked in with a random thought.

_Hey I got a tan! Sweet..._

When I got down to the office I saw Sora already there seated in the chairs, I took a seat beside him not even bothering to ask what he did. We sat there along while in silence before I turned to him.

"Seriously do you like this sweater?"

"SHHHH! No talking." Said Ms. Lockheart from behind the desk, I smiled apologetically and slumped down in my seat.

After I was done in the office it was my lunch time, Hayner, Pence and Ollette were all on field trip today and wouldn't be back till 5th period so I looked around for a good seat near some people I knew. Most of the tables were already full but I found a seat with a view. I pulled out my chair and sat down with my trey of food next to a group of cheerleaders hoping maybe I would hear more on my mystery girl from earlier. All of a sudden a shadow blocked the light that was coming from behind me I turned around and saw Seifer the jock standing behind me.

He glared. "Would you like a beating punk?"

"Actually that's one thing I won't be needing…"

I remember once in science class them talking about fight or flight mode, and since I am rather smart and cunning I took off down the next hall running I didn't even notice where I was going until I ran straight into someone, accidently knocking them over along with their stuff.

"I am so sorry!" I said kneeling to pick up the fallen sketch book. I looked up and saw the girl from my English class, she had fair blonde hair that was pulled over one shoulder neatly that framed two beautiful crystal blue orbs. She wore a white dress with a simple pair of blue sandals. I could have sworn time stopped in that moment. When I met eyes with her the only word I could mutter was. "Whoa…"

She smiled at me and giggled. "Hey Roxas, um I know this is last minute but, your smooth and good with talking…would you go with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" She blushed a little bit. I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"Sure thing Namine…. But I have one question."

"Yea Roxas?"

"Do you like my sweater?"


End file.
